bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Massproduction Madness
The latest episode of VeggieTales! Jim is in charge of the world's largest chocolate factory, and everyone wants shipments of the delectable treats. Jim realizes he's making too much and doesn't know what to do. A lesson about overindulgence. Plot Maddie appears on QWERTY's screen for the third time. Bob comes out and is surprised. He asks Maddie why she asks so many questions. Maddie just wants to know about stuff. Bob says that sometimes too much of a good thing can be bad. Larry comes out and sees Maddie, he says hi to her. Maddie wanted to know about how she can know her parents love her. Bob says that's a tricky one, but they'll get to her question on the next show, because it's time to teach Maddie about overindulgence. Jim was a proud factory owner. He was happy to overpower is rival, Nebby K Nezzer. Jim made sure all the orders were filled, quantities were right, and all shipments made it to the stores on time. Yes, it was a pretty relaxing job for Jim. That night, he went to bed and had a terrible dream that something was going to overpower him. The next day, his dream was becoming a reality. His assistant, Greg, was pretty confused. There was a mass order filled and all the workers were rushing. Jim was really stressed. He wasn't sure what to do. The next day, Jim handed Greg some supplies. Greg wondered what they were for. Jim was determined to stop the mass orders... somehow. He wasn't exactly sure how this was gonna work now. He thinks the stress has gotten to his brain. He thinks he should go to bed tonight and think things through. So that night, Jim fell asleep and had another dream. This time, his dream was telling him a scripture. A voice kept on saying: "If you find honey, eat just enough. Too much of it and you will become sick." Jim wasn't comprehending this very well. The next morning, Jim had some time to think through the verse he kept hearing in his dream. Greg is starting to wonder if he's becoming like a fella named Don. Jim doesn't know what he's talking about, and he knows what to do. He decides to go into town and make an announcement about his chocolate orders. Jim goes into town and makes his announcement. He tells his customers that they've been ordering way too much chocolate. He could already start seeing the impact of the orders. Jim told everyone the verse he heard in his dream last night. All the customers are starting to feel a little bad. They all cancel the orders and say they've had enough. Jim says chocolate is okay, but too much of it is bad for you. Maddie thought the story was interesting, and now she wants chocolate. Bob says they need to talk about what they learned today. They talk about the story and get a verse. Before they go, Bob points out that sometimes even eating too many things that are healthy can be bad if you can't control how much you're feeding yourself. Overindulgence also applies to your cell phones, iPods, and video games too. Then, they conclude. Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *The Dream *Cowbells and Custard (Silly Songs with Larry) *Too Much Is Bad! *What We Have Learned QWERTY's Verse "It is not good to eat much honey, nor is it glorious to seek one's own glory." -Proverbs 25:27 Cast *Larry *Bob *Jimmy (Jim) *Grandpa George (Greg) *Pea factory workers *Oscar *Annie *Scallion #1 *Scallion #2 *Scallion #3 *Grandma Gourd *Charlie Pincher *Scooter *Laura Carrot *Tom Grape *Rosie Grape *Percy Pea *QWERTY *Maddie Trivia *Maddie asks the question for a third time. Her first times were in "He's Always Watching Over You" and "Love is in the Air" *Jim's rival is Nebby K Nezzer, which is a reference to "Rack, Shack, and Benny" *Greg mentions Don from "Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler" in the story The Asparagus of LaMancha *The pea workers from "Rack, Shack, and Benny" work at Jim's factory *Jim's factory looks a lot like the toy train factory from "It's a Meaningful Life" *This has a lesson about rather than in, just like "King George and the Ducky" Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Phineasnferb